A push rod (a link rod) is generally employed in a pedal apparatus such as an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal. When a pedal is stepped on, swinging motion of the pedal arm is converted into a back-and-forth motion via a push rod, and is transmitted to a master cylinder. In a pedal apparatus disclosed in JP 2009-140230 A, for example, a push rod is connected to a connection shaft attached to a pedal arm. In a pedal apparatus disclosed in JP H04-116270 A or JP S57-151150, a push rod is connected to a connection shaft held between a pedal arm and a connection bracket attached to the pedal arm.